


Okwaho

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Series: Kahwatsire [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Spanking, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: "Okwaho" - "волк"





	Okwaho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Okwaho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556779) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

Спор начался, потому что, если Коннор и не любил чего-то делать, так это заниматься слежкой. Особенно такой, у которой не было чёткой цели, кроме как «Я хочу, чтобы ты наблюдал за этим домом в течение дня и говорил, кто входил и кто выходил из него».  
— Нет, — нахмурился Коннор, скрестив руки на груди.  
Рабочий кабинет Хэйтема в его нью-йоркском особняке был олицетворением британской колониальной утончённости: всё импортированное, вырезанное из красного дерева, с книгами в кожаных переплётах на полках, с картинами с изображением Лондона на стенах; зато на его столе, заваленном отчётами и гроссбухами, царил беспорядок. Из-за этого беспорядка Хэйтем обеспокоенно взглянул на Коннора.  
— Просто сделай это, дитя.  
— Скажи, зачем.  
— Потому что я так сказал.  
— Нет, — повторил Коннор, прищурившись. — У меня и без того есть чем заняться. Поручи кому-нибудь из своих людей.  
— За последние несколько лет своими нелепыми действиями ты избавился от всех моих полезных людей, — резко ответил Хэйтем. — Теперь иди. И постарайся не побеспокоить охрану и не поднять тревогу.  
— Сам сделай это.  
— О, прекрати спорить, мальчик. — Хэйтем устало потёр переносицу. — У меня не самый лучший день, я не в настроении выслушивать твои дерзости.  
— Попроси Чарльза Ли сделать это.  
— Ты, конечно же, знаешь, что Чарльз в Массачусетсе.  
— Тогда твои дела могут и подождать его возвращения.  
— Коннор. Хватит испытывать моё терпение.  
Будучи волчонком, Коннор почувствовал, что Хэйтем, стискивая зубы, показывал в себе мощь старого волка, резкого и быстрого, недовольного, когда кто-то в стае смел его ослушиваться.  
— Сам сделай это, старик.  
Старым волкам нужно указывать на их место.  
— Не смей от меня отворачиваться, — прорычал Хэйтем, когда Коннор повернулся, чтобы уйти; он проигнорировал отца, делая ещё один шаг к выходу. Обычно, когда они ссорились, Коннор просто уезжал на некоторое время из Нью-Йорка, а когда возвращался обратно, Хэйтем о ссоре забывал или прощал ему её.  
Что-то ударило его по колену, заставив ноги согнуться; Коннор инстинктивно вытянул руки, но Хэйтем, предвидя это, схватил сына за запястье и прижал большим пальцем пружинный механизм на скрытом клинке, другой рукой хватаясь за капюшон Коннора и дёргая за него. Коннор зарычал, когда Хэйтем прижал его лицом к деревянному полированному паркету, выстланному на полу, дёрнулся изо всех сил, но Хэйтем уже успел уткнуться коленом в его поясницу, прижимая к его спине его же правую руку.  
— Не смей. От меня. Отворачиваться. Мальчишка, — прорычал Хэйтем.  
Коннор потянул запястье, но хватка Хэйтема только усилилась, будто бы предупреждая его.  
— Отпусти меня.  
— И ты сделаешь, как я скажу?  
— Сам занимайся своими грязными делишками!  
— Ты, — прошипел Хэйтем, — наглый ребёнок, и если продолжишь вести себя подобающим образом, то и я буду относиться к тебе соответственно.  
— Что ты… — вздрогнул Коннор, когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы расстегнули его ремень и стянули его с Коннора, разозлился, когда рукой Хэйтем схватился за левое запястье сына и, скрепив с правым за спиной, связал оба ремнём, пережимая пружинный механизм клинков. Коннор заёрзал, пытаясь дотянуться до своего кинжала, но замер, когда Хэйтем перетащил его к себе на колени. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Собираюсь выпороть тебя — ты того заслужил, — резко ответил Хэйтем. — Дэвенпорт, по всей видимости, не следил за твоим воспитанием. Плохие манеры тебе не идут, и, если хочешь заслужить чужое уважение, научись сдерживать свою дерзость.  
— Говори за себя! — Коннор попытался подняться на колени, но вновь застыл, когда Хэйтем грубо стянул с него штаны, задрал плащ и рубашку, и удивлённо вскрикнул, почувствовав удар мозолистой ладони по коже. — Хэйтем!  
— Начинай считать, мальчик. Или я возьмусь за ремень.  
— Прекрати, — прорычал Коннор и выругался уже на своём родном языке, когда Хэйтем ударил его ещё раз достаточно сильно, заставив вздрогнуть.  
Боль не была для него в новинку: выбранная для Коннора миссия требовала от него, чтобы он выработал к ней стойкость, и удары больше раздражали его, чем заставляли почувствовать боль, но они были унизительными; Коннор ненавидел оказываться в беспомощном положении, находясь под контролем людей вроде Хэйтема с его тщеславными невыносимыми мотивами. Коннор злился, но ему не оставалось ничего, только терпеть это, находясь во власти отца, быть наказываемым, как какой-то провинившийся ребёнок; Хэйтем делал разные паузы перед ударами, и от этого они становились непредсказуемыми, будя в сыне ещё большую ярость; его кожа становилась всё чувствительнее и чувствительнее.  
— Любопытно, — внезапно остановился Хэйтем, рукой задержавшись на коже, и Коннор вздрогнул, к своему же удивлению обнаружив, что у него встал, и Хэйтем заметил это по прижимающемуся к его бедру стояку. — Тебе это нравится?  
— Развяжи мне руки, и я покажу тебе, как мне это нравится, — буркнул Коннор, демонстративно сжимая пальцы в кулаки, и Хэйтем фыркнул, ущипнув его за зудящее место на коже. Коннору пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать скулёж.  
— Хм. — Словно дразнясь, Хэйтем провёл пальцами по красным следам, а затем его голос стал бархатным, почти мурлычущим, заставив член Коннора дёрнуться. — Начинай считать, Коннор.  
— Считать?.. А! — Коннор вздрогнул, когда Хэйтем снова ударил его, но, прежде чем сделать ещё что-либо, он слегка погладил его ладонью по месту удара, вынуждая Коннора затаить дыхание.  
— Ну так что? — Рука скользнула вниз, касаясь внутренней стороны бёдер, так близко к члену, и Коннор вспомнил, как дышать, только когда Хэйтем хмыкнул. — Сосредоточься.  
Коннор прижался щекой к деревянному полу и выдохнул. Иногда старым волкам всё же удавалось одерживать верх, и бороться дальше было бессмысленно.  
— Один.  
К тому моменту, когда он досчитал до двадцати четырёх, его голос охрип из-за вскриков и вздохов; Коннор дышал с трудом, потел под слоями одежды, не в силах удержаться от того, чтобы неосознанно потереться стояком о бедро Хэйтема, сам находился на грани между болью и возбуждением, достигая нового вида удовольствия, от которого становилось только хуже. Застонав ещё раз, Коннор сдвинулся телом, чувствуя, как твёрдый член Хэйтема прижимается к его животу сквозь их одежду.  
— Итак. — Если не считать секундной заминки в голосе Хэйтема, его интонация была ровной. — Ты признаёшь, что поступил неправильно?  
Коннор беспомощно посмотрел на Хэйтема через плечо. Его разум был затуманен от возбуждения и боли, ему потребовалось слишком много усилий, чтобы сосредоточиться. Хэйтем приподнял бровь, но в ответ получил только смирённый взгляд сына. Он вздохнул, и слегка похлопал с наигранной нежностью чувствительные участки кожи. — Полагаю, одного урока было недостаточно, чтобы избавить тебя от твоей упрямой дерзости. Ну-ка вставай.  
Под руководством Хэйтема Коннор смог неловко встать на колени, оседлав бёдра отца, громко выдыхая, когда чувствительная плоть потёрлась о его штаны. Он застонал, поддавшись вперёд, как только почувствовал прикосновения вставшего члена Хэйтема под тканями к своему, обнажённому.  
— Моя одежда, — вздохнул Хэйтем, опустив взгляд, но в изгибе его рта и блеске глаз ощущался голод, и Коннор потянулся вперёд за поцелуем, прикусывая и облизывая сомкнутые губы, неловко балансируя на месте из-за связанных за спиной запястий. Чужая рука крепко схватила его за волосы и оттянула голову назад, вырывая изо рта Коннора разочарованный стон. — Сначала извинись, Коннор.  
Коннор слегка нахмурился; его природное упрямство боролось с возбуждением.  
— За что?  
— За свою дерзость, — строго напомнил ему Хэйтем.  
— Или?  
— Ну, могу оставить тебя здесь в своём распоряжении, вернувшись к моей корреспонденции, — сухо ответил Хэйтем, опустив взгляд к покрасневшему члену Коннора. — Или же я могу… изменить своё мнение… и простить твои прошлые проступки.  
Его голос звучал всё ниже и ниже, когда он склонялся к Коннору, щекоча дыханием его шею и ухо, пуская по телу сына дрожь.  
— Хорошо. — Попытка ответить с вызовом провалилась из-за сбитого дыхания. — Извини меня.  
— За что?  
— За то, — прорычал Коннор, снова раздражаясь, — что отказался подчиниться твоему глупому…  
Слова застряли в горле, когда Хэйтем сжал его нежную обнажившуюся плоть.  
— Ещё одна попытка.  
Коннор злобно вздохнул и сразу же удивлённо выдохнул, когда длинные пальцы пробрались под его одежду, обвились вокруг члена и сжались на нём легко и подразнивая. Желание свернулось в животе горячей спиралью, и Коннор нехотя решал, уступить ему, сохранив при этом хотя бы крупицы своего достоинства, или же рискнуть, заставив Хэйтема выполнить своё обещание бросить сына связанным и раздетым на полу, пока собственный гнев не утихнет.  
Неохотно сдавшись, Коннор пробормотал:  
— Извини меня, отец. — Когда Хэйтем выгнул бровь, Коннор снова неловко поддался вперёд, впечатываясь в его рот, который всё так же был решительно закрыт. — Пожалуйста?  
— Так-так. Это что-то новенькое, — пробормотал Хэйтем. Коннор задался вопросом, нужно ли извиниться ещё раз, когда чужие пальцы притянули его к себе за волосы, и Хэйтем утянул его в собственнический поцелуй, выбивая из лёгких дыхание, заставляя руками хвататься за воздух, открывать рот в нетерпении, чтобы отыскать язык. Ещё один голодный поцелуй; и ещё; и Коннор потерял счёт, потная рубашка прилипла к груди, губы стали влажными и опухли от поцелуев.  
Вслепую потираясь о грубый шерстяной жилет Хэйтема, Коннор моргнул, когда отец снова отстранил его от себя, выкрутив запястье, снял с себя штаны. На протестующий стон Коннора, Хэйтем толкнулся пальцами в его рот.  
— Соси их, — приказал он. — Сегодня не будем использовать никакого масла — только это.  
В обычной ситуации Коннор бы запротестовал и разгневался (он догадывался, что это будет больно), но вместо этого осознал, что не смеет ослушаться приказа. Он провёл языком по костяшкам, дразня языком выемки между длинными красивыми пальцами Хэйтема, и, несмотря на хвалённую отцову выдержку, Коннор видел, как она сейчас трещит по швам: зрачки расширились и потемнели, на щеках заиграл румянец.  
Они могли бы продолжить эту игру, но тогда… Коннор застонал, вскидывая бёдра, с губ Хэйтема резко сорвалось что-то бессвязное; он вытащил изо рта сына пальцы и запечатал губы поцелуем, засунул в его рот язык, а влажным пальцем решительно надавил на вход снизу. Коннор был благодарен прошлой ночи за то, что его тело легко приняло первый палец, даже смоченный всего лишь слюной, и, хотя трение внутри ощущалось горячо и жёстко, оно оказалось не таким неприятным, каким он себе представлял, даже когда Хэйтем добавил второй палец.  
Но три пальца — три пальца обжигали, и когда Коннор тихо, несчастно застонал, Хэйтем поймал стон мягким поцелуем, и пальцы, зарытые в волосы сына, начали осторожно поглаживать его затылок.  
— Расслабься, — прошептал Хэйтем, его голос, обычно всегда находящийся под контролем, прозвучал надломлено и хрипло, и Коннор выдохнул, когда его член из-за этого дёрнулся. Он прикусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь последовать словам отца, заставить своё тело расслабиться, и, в конце концов, ощущение жжения от пальцев внутри исчезло. Коннор застонал, стоило Хэйтему согнуть пальцы внутри него и протолкнуть их глубже. Заданный им ритм становился грубее по мере того, как Коннор немного успокаивался, и он дёрнулся, выдохнул и упал на Хэйтема, когда пальцы, наконец, коснулись точки внутри него.  
— Коннор… — Дыхание Хэйтема резко коснулось его уха. — Это может быть больно.  
В ответ Коннор слепо ткнулся носом в шею Хэйтема, покусывая его кожу чуть выше воротника, и Хэйтем едва слышно выругался, окончательно избавляя их от нижней части одежды.  
Коннор успел пожалеть об этом, когда в следующий момент пальцы сменились чем-то большим, и инстинктивно сжался. Хэйтем зашипел, сжимая руки на запястьях Коннора.  
— Расслабься, — сказал он. — Перестань.  
— Мне больно, — задыхаясь, ответил Коннор, и вздрогнул, когда чужие ладони успокаивающе погладили его дрожащие руки.  
— Ты молодец, Коннор, — сказал Хэйтем, напрягшись, продолжая цепляться за нить сомнительной похвалы, пока Коннор каким-то чудом не уселся на него полностью; внутри него всё горело — даже боль на чувствительной коже от сегодняшних ударов меркла по сравнению с этим. Прислонившись к телу Хэйтема, он закрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание, концентрируясь на ласках и прикосновениях рук, на успокаивающем голосе Хэйтема, прижался к его щеке.  
Когда Коннору удалось расслабить тело настолько, что жжение превратилось в сильное трение, Коннор на пробу двинул бёдрами, и Хэйтем вздрогнул, будто удивлённый, затем рукой накрыл член Коннора, потянул его, вынуждая сына поддаться навстречу прикосновению. Ритм был неровным, Коннор всё ещё старался балансировать, но, в конце концов, он достиг дикого ритма с неглубоким проникновением, от которого по телу пробежало удовольствие; хриплое дыхание повисло в тяжёлом воздухе, а Хэйтем — Хэйтем казался выбитым из равновесия; его одежда, обычно находящаяся в безупречном порядке, прилипла к телу и покрылась влажными пятнами, приоткрытые губы распухли от поцелуев, и смотрел он на Коннора так, будто не смог бы отвести от него взгляда, даже если б от того зависела его жизнь.  
Коннору это нравилось — ему нравилось, до какого безрассудства он может доводить Хэйтема, нравилось, как ему удавалось раздвигать все границы контроля отца, рушить его надменное самообладание, заставляя того пребывать в плену у желания, позволяя сыну обнажать его тело и душу. Когда Хэйтем сбил ритм, тесно прижимаясь к точке внутри него, Коннор застонал, и кулак Хэйтема с силой сжался вокруг его члена на грани боли, его дыхание терялось за стиснутыми зубами — он был близок к финалу.  
Усмехнувшись, Коннор склонился ещё ниже, вынуждая Хэйтема проникнуть в него как можно глубже, приблизился, чтобы резко прошептать ему в ухо:  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Боже… — задохнулся Хэйтем, хватаясь за его бёдра, толкнулся глубже и излился внутрь, ударив пятками по половицам. Резко расслабившись, он склонил голову, тяжело дыша. Коннор удовлетворённо улыбнулся и не успел скрыть этого, когда отец взял себя в руки и поднял голову. — Ты! — Голос Хэйтема, тем не менее, был слишком хриплым для угроз. — Мне следовало просто бросить тебя здесь в этом состоянии, несносный ты мальчишка.  
— В этом, старик? Я не против. — Коннор снова двинул бёдрами, пытаясь подразнить отца, и Хэйтем в ответ прищурился, покачал головой и потёр большим пальцем головку члена Коннора, заставляя того вздрогнуть, вот ублюдок; когда изо рта Коннора вырвался скулёж, он крепко схватил одной рукой Коннора за загривок, резко и почти болезненно двигаясь внутри него, пока Коннор не издал тихий стон, забрызгивая длинные пальцы и жилет Хэйтема.  
Хэйтем вытер руку о плащ Коннора и, игнорируя его взгляд, проворчал себе под нос:  
— Слезь. Ты невероятно тяжёлый.  
— Сначала развяжи мне руки.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать, мальчик. Вставай. Я уже не такой молодой, каким был раньше, и мне крайне неудобно.  
— Это тебе-то неудобно? — нахмурился Коннор — он чувствовал боль в коленях и в заднице, причём такую сильную, какой не бывало раннее от их близости; и, тем не менее, слез с Хэйтема, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги, всё равно вырвав изо рта отца пару ругательств. Тот вскоре поднялся за ним и исчез из поля зрения. — Мои руки!  
— Терпение.  
Послышался шуршащий звук, видимо, Хэйтем достал какую-то тряпку, чтобы вытереться, затем чужие пальцы развязали ремень уронив его на пол рядом с грязной тряпкой. — Приведи себя в порядок. Возьмёшь мазь — сам знаешь, где она. А потом пойдёшь и выполнишь моё поручение.  
— Ты до сих пор ждёшь, что я пойду туда и часами буду следить за домом? — спросил Коннор недоверчиво, обтерев себя. Обошлось без крови, по крайней мере. — Сейчас?  
— Именно. Эта информация окажется полезной даже с задержкой, возникшей из-за твоего упрямства. К тому же, ты вполне способен ходить. Более или менее. — Хэйтем вернулся за стол, садясь в кресло и поправляя воротник. — А теперь иди. — На взгляд Коннора Хэйтем громко выдохнул. — Что ж, ладно. Если ты выполнишь мою такую пустяковую просьбу, я буду очень признателен. Доволен?  
Коннор напрягся, собираясь опустить резкую реплику, но Хэйтем уже уткнулся взглядом в свои гроссбухи, бессознательно слегка потирая пальцем свои опухшие губы… и Коннор заколебался.  
— Хорошо, — сухо ответил он, и развернулся к выходу; движения были скованными — ходить теперь было больно. Коннор успел заметить, что Хэйтем изогнул губы в улыбке, обратив на это внимание.  
И всё же благодаря урокам Хэйтема Коннор научился выжидать. Старому волку не помешало бы приглядывать за ним.


End file.
